


Laser Tag

by myorangemilkboys



Category: Sabaton (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myorangemilkboys/pseuds/myorangemilkboys
Summary: When they all go out and play Laser Tag during their day off, there can be just one winner, right?
Relationships: Tommy Johansson/Chris Rörland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad @/cheerfulwriting, but I feel like all platforms need a little more Sabaton fanfiction!

Chris sat on the floor, his back pressed against a thin wood wall. He was shaking and out of breath, taking a look behind the wall. Nothing except darkness. The hall he was in was just illuminated by a few green and purple laser lights glowing up every few seconds, apart from that there was nothing. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your eyes, it all got swallowed by the darkness.

"Oh you fucking bastard!" Joakim. It sounded like he was standing right behind Chris, but the way every sound was echoing through the hall he could be anywhere. When Chris looked down at the small screen on his laser gun, he realized that the 3 it showed had changed to a 2.

Two players left. Just him, and whoever else was left. Chris tried his best to do the math and figure out who could be left now. Not Joakim, obviously. He just got shot by someone else. And Jamie and Erik -one of their crewmen- were definitely out too. Erik shot Jamie earlier in the game, right before Chris shot Erik.

But apart from these three it could be anyone. Sneaking up and hitting him from behind. It all was dark around Chris, but during the game he got a feeling for the hall, and where the walls and hiding places were. Should he try and be the predator, leaving his safe spot behind one of the walls, and trying to hunt down his opponent, or should he stay in his hiding place like a piece of prey, hoping that he would see his opponent before they saw him, so that he could shoot the final shot?

Once again he was listening for footsteps. Nothing was close to him. Chris stood up, his hand on the wall. If he went right on the corner right in front of him he could see most of the hall. But on the other hands side, his opponent could see him too. But it was worth taking the risk. Even though it meant both winning or losing everything.

Chris tried his best to make as little noise as possible. He was tip toeing around the place, holding his breath. When he heard something behind himself he turned around. Everything behind him was pitch black, there was no one to be seen. He took a few more steps. Once again he was sure that he heard something behind him.

Once again he turned around. Faster this time. A little bit too fast. The laser gun hit the thin wooden wall with a loud thunder. The sound startled Chris, causing him to lose his balance, and falling over. The sound the wall made when he hit it was just as loud.

Fuck.

Even if there was no one behind him, he had definitely given out his position now. He turned his head around, looking into all possible directions. Where should he go? He decided to turn left, and was sprinting down the narrow path between two of the walls. Chris kept his left hand on the side, always keeping in touch with the wall. Once the feeling of the smooth wood on his hand was gone he turned left once again, running a little slower now. It still felt like his footsteps were echoing through the whole hall.

Chris was stopped when he bumped into something soft. Long strands of hair were all over his face, and he let out a small yelp and took two steps back. From the darkness he could hear someone laughing.

"Careful there, sweetie."

Tommy. He could have matched that voice anywhere. And he ran right into him. Not Tommy was stepping a little closer to Chris, and he could finally make out his silhouette in the dark. Now he seemed to be even taller than usual.  
Chris wanted to take another step back, but he felt the wall against his back. Fuck. That's it. Tommy will shoot him now, and then he has lost. Or could he try to shoot Tommy? But he had his gun pointing right at Chris' chest. Even if he tried to make a move, Tommy would pull the trigger before he could even make out his target in the dark.

Once again Tommy spoke up, and Chris could swear that there was a different tone in his voice now. "Next time you should pay more attention to where you're going"

The laser gun was still aiming at Chris. *why doesn't he just pull the trigger?*, he thought. But also... Tommy sounded different than usual. It sounded rather teasing; what if he just wanted to play some games with Chris?

"What do you want, Johannson?", asked Chris between gritted teeth, and Tommy was taken a little aback by his resistance. This little moment of not paying attention was all Chris needed to pull out his gun, holding it up so that it was aiming at Tommy's chest.

Chris was breathing a little faster now, still having the feeling of the wall against his back. He was staring at the laser gun in Tommy's hands, while Tommy didn't seem to care at all. *Just pull the fucking trigger. Come on, shoot me if you want to.* But why wasn't he just pulling his trigger, ending this game of laser tag?

The tension between them seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, until Tommy was pointing his gun upwards out of a sudden. Now it was just aiming at the ceiling, instead of Chris' chest. If he just pulled the trigger now, he could be ending this game once and for all.  
There was some tension between them now. Chris didn't know how to feel about it, but if he just pulled the trigger now too, he would end the tension, and would never find out. Maybe he should trust Tommy with what he was doing.

He kept staring at the point where Tommy's eyes should be, nowhere to be seen in the dark, while slowly lifting his gun too. Now both of them were facing each other, both with their hands raised, waiting.

Tommy took another step, coming closer to Chris again. Now he could make out Tommy's face, framed by soft blonde hair. When he leaned in a little closer Chris felt small and defenseless in front of his much taller band mate. And then he was close to Tommy's hair, and damn, it smelled good. Wait - did he really just think this out loud?

"What are you doing?" Chris' voice was barely more than a whisper, and yet it was sounding so loud in the silence surrounding them.

Tommy didn't answer, but just smirked. He came a bit closer once again. Their noses were almost touching now, and Chris looked up into Tommy's eyes. Tommy lifted up his hand to put a strand of hair behind Chris' ear. It must have slipped out of his bun.

Chris' breath was getting a bit shakier. What was Tommy doing here? After putting the strand of hair out of Chris' face he let his hand sit on Chris' cheek. He gulped, unsure of what to do. His heart was racing now, but Chris couldn't really tell the reason for it. Meanwhile Tommy still seemed to be calm and unaffected by how close together they suddenly were.

*Just shoot him already,* Chris thought. But if he ended this game now, he would never find out what Tommy had planned here; and their game of Laser Tag would be over too.

Tommy must have something on his mind. Some plan, but Chris had no idea where this was going. There was some kind of tension between the two men, so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Tommy was still standing in front of Chris, and once again Chris tried to escape by making a step back, but the wall was still there, and Tommy didn't seem like he would back down soon.

"Scared, Rörland?" Tommy chuckled, and Chris was laughing a little too. But this just make the tension between them thicker, and Chris felt like he could barely breathe anymore. Still he felt Tommy's warm hand on his cheek, and a shiver went down his spine when Tommy's thumb traced a path down over his face, coming to a halt right next to his lips.

"Tommy?" Chris' voice was still shaky. What was Tommy doing here? Would he try and do what Chris thought he would do? Tommy wouldn't kiss him now, right? Or would he?  
And; the more important question: Would Chris mind if Tommy was really planning to kiss him?

Inch by inch Tommy was coming closer to Chris, but he didn't fully close the distance between them yet. Did he want to make Chris take the final step? Chris felt Tommy's breath on his face, and the smell of his hair. It smelled like Avocado, and to be fair Chris loved it.

For a second Chris hesitated, until he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Slowly he was standing up on his tiptoes. Then he placed his free hand on the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him a bit down. Just a moment later his lips were laying on Tommy's. Tommy took his hand away from Chris' cheek, and placed it around his waist, pulling him closer.

All kinds of feelings were racing though Chris' head right now, but all his brain could compensate right now was the fact how good Tommy's lips were feeling against his own. A strand of Tommy's hair fell onto Chris' face. He grabbed Tommy's hair, and put it back behind his shoulder. Then he just let his hand roam through the long blond hair, tugging on it a little. His body was pressed against Tommy's now, and it all just felt right.

Chris tried to deepen their kiss, but Tommy pulled away. He took a step backwards, and Chris let go of his hair. He was out of breath, but also felt a light stab in his chest. Why did Tommy pull away? Did Chris maybe just misread a sign, and Tommy never wanted to kiss him?

*But if he didn't want to kiss you, why would he have teased me like that then?* Chris was looking down on the ground now, scratching the back of his head. Tommy on the other hands side seemed to be confident about what he had done, and smile a little.

*But if he's smiling, why did he stop it?* Just a few moments later Tommy's lips where back on Chris'. And this time it was him who made the first step. Tommy had grabbed Chris by his shoulder, pulling him closer once again. His full body was pressed against Tommy's, and he could feel Tommy's thigh pressed against his crotch. And Chris had to admit that this felt good. Chris felt Tommy licking his lips, and he opened them a little, giving Tommy access to the rest of his mouth.  
His teeth were scraping against Chris' lips, once Tommy pushed his tongue in a little deeper. Chris' knees got a little weak, and it took him all his strength to keep standing up. Tommy had realized this, and pushed Chris against the wall a little harder now, pushing his knee in between Chris' legs.

A soft moan was escaping Chris' lips. For a second he tensed up. Was this too much? Would Tommy break their kiss again now? But as soon as Chris felt Tommy's smile against his lips he relaxed again. He really couldn't believe that they were doing this now. Kissing each other here, in the dark, while they were supposed to be fighting.

The laser gun slipped out of Chris' hand and hit the ground with a loud crash. But he couldn't care less right now, at least he was able to bury both his hands in Tommy's soft blond hair now. It really felt as soft as it had always looked. And it smelled so good too. This must be what heaven felt like.

Now it was Chris who broke the kiss. He was out of breath, and sweat was running down his face, burning as it hit his eyes. But all of this just felt perfect. Him, Tommy, their kiss... This moment was perfect, and he wanted to soak up all the little details, making sure that he would remember this forever.

He thought that Tommy's eyes looked a little bit darker than usual, but that was hard to say in the darkness surrounding them. Chris was still leaning against the wall, still not fully trusting his legs to support his weight.

Tommy scratched the back of his neck now, looking down on his shoes. Did Chris' eyes play a trick on him or was there actually a tear running down Tommy's cheek? He came a step closer to Tommy once again, and tiptoed, in order to reach Tommy's face. He was softly cupping his cheek with his right hand, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

Tommy took Chris' hand, and gently put it away from his face. Chris' gaze fell onto the laser gun in Tommy's hands. Maybe he should pick his gun up again. Probably the others would be wondering where they were for so long already, and he didn't want to be caught kissing Tommy by any of his friends.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this" Tommy was looking directly into Chris' eyes now, and that made a shiver run down his spine.

"You have to do what?"

Then Tommy raised his gun again, aiming directly at Chris' chest.

He pulled the trigger.

The vest Chris wore lit up once, and then died down. Tommy's gun lit up now, and someone switched on the light in the hall. Chris had to close his eyes almost completely to protect them against the bright neon lights, but he could still make out Tommy's silhouette.

"Gotcha", he mumbled, and then turned around, exiting the hall to be celebrated by the rest of the band.


End file.
